Dream
by RayGirl91
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Oneshot. Alternate Universe. If I listed the pairings it would just confuse you. Jut give it a chance. There is no way to write a summary for this.


I went to sleep listening to the radio and had this dream. There is no way to describe it like I saw, but I'll do my best. It was a rocking dream by the way. Here for you to now read, story mode. And the Kagura/Sess part? They were _really_ going at it, but I don't write things like that so it's way toned down. Ignore he title of the club, that's just what it was called in my dream.

* * *

Kagome parked her car and climbed out; reluctant to leave it's warmth for the colder air outside. Wrapping her heavy jacket tighter around herself, she hurried towards Club Shiawase, owned and operated by Miroku Houshi. 

Entering, she stood still for a moment to take in her surroundings. A few strobe lights were currently the only illumination. It gave the room a swirling, mixed affect. Pounding music, loud enough to make even a youkai's body vibrate with the beat erupted from speakers.

Spotting a familiar head covered in silver hair poking up near the bar she moved to take a set next to Inuyasha. Most of the gang was already there. Sango and Miroku were talking over a drink, Kagura sitting quietly to herself, and Kohaku and Rin having a quiet conversation.

"Hey Kagome," The hanyou greeted her with a grin as she slid into the seat beside him. She flashed him one of her radiant smiles before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hey."

Rin looked away from Kohaku as a tall silver-haired youkai sat down alongside her. The young woman's pulse quickened and she turned her face away.

Kagura smiled seductively as she leaned over and captured Sesshoumaru's lips in a solid kiss. He gave a low growl returning it, pulling her closer against him as she smiled against his lips. (Refuses to get any more graphic.)

Without knowing it, her grip on her glass had strengthened, almost breaking it. Rin loosened her grip and stood up mumbling an excuse to Kohaku as she shot off, disappearing into the roaring crowd of dancers. Kohaku frowned. Why did she have to like Sesshoumaru when that bastard didn't even seem to want to give her the time of day? Why not him, who'd be more then glad to do anything for her?

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome exchanged glances. Kagome nudged the hanyou and leaned closer to him. "Is Sesshoumaru really that oblivious?" She whispered in his ear. It twitched and he turned to look at her.

"I doubt even he's that stupid…" Inuyasha muttered back, but cast a questioning gaze over at his older half-brother. _Or is he?_

The current song stopped mid-way through as another one began. The lights dimmed as the stage ones turned on. 'Don't Cha' by the PussyCats began blaring over the speakers. Everyone quieted to watch the show. Meanwhile Sango slipped off unnoticed and beckoned to Sesshoumaru who followed with a stoic face, Kagura scowling at Sango's retreating form as they left.

Kikyou stepped out on stage. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they fell upon Inuyasha and Kagome. With that she began to sing along to the music, ignoring the hooting men below.

"Oh, baby dolls

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind

Look at me, you aint blind

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha."

Kagome shot Kikyou a smug look as the woman disappeared from the stage. She mentally laughed. Who did Kikyou think she was? Inuyasha wasn't some playboy like the rest of the guys Kikyou wanted. The raven-haired woman turned to look at Inuyasha who was on the edge of his seat, yes transfixed on the spot where Kikyou once stood. "Inuyasha!" She yelled running off.

"W- wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed after her. Miroku just rolled his eyes. His friend truly was a hopeless cause.

Rin stared up at the night sky. Her breath was visible in the air was small white clouds. She shivered in her thin dress having left her coat inside. Without warning, she was engulfed in warm as someone gently tossed their own jacket over her shoulders. She hugged it to herself gratefully and spun around to see her rescuer from the cold. "Sesshoumaru…" She muttered softly turning away quickly. Tears pricked at her eyes. "T- thank you…"

He remained silent, the smell of salt irritating his keen youkai senses. His eyes turned to the sky, recalling the conversation he had just had moments earlier.

"Sesshoumaru," Sango said sharply as soon as she ha led him to a more private part of he club.

"_Hn."_

"_Did you know Rin likes you, or are you really that blind?"_

"_I-"_

"_Did you!" She yelled impatiently._

"_Yes."_

"_And you don't like her at all?"_

"_I do…"_

_Sango stared at him in disbelief. "So what the hell is with Kagura? Do you like her more then Rin then?"_

_"…No."_

"_Then why the hell do you keep her around? Stop breaking Rin's heart you bastard!"_

"_I have to."_

"_And why?"_

"_Kohaku."_

Sango looked away, frowning. Everyone knew her little brother liked Rin except Rin. It seemed Sesshoumaru wasn't as heartless as he appeared… "Kohaku will get over it…he has pretty much already accepted the fact Rin will never be with him because she only has eyes for you."

He turned away, his back to hers. "I'm sorry Rin," Sesshoumaru said softly as he disappeared into the club.

* * *

End dream! That's how it happened.My mom woke me up after that. Dern. Hope it wasn't too poorly done, but it's hard for me to take a dream into a story thing. 


End file.
